globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbine Republic
The country of Barb, officially the Barbine Republic, is a moderately sized country in the south-east of the Home continent. The country shares its borders with the many states of Robbiya to the east, and the United Republics' outlying territories to the north and east. History Ancient Era Throughout the country's history (then known as the Kilton-Cabre Empire), the United Republic (formerly the United Territorial Tribal Alliance) had been gaining ground as an early history superpower, with their armies conquering, then either merging or enslaving the communities they encountered, growing their territorial influence and providing their constantly expanding armies with fresh resources and troops. In ERA -02-77, the nearby region of Robbiya was annexed in its entirety by the United Alliance, its disparate peoples made to endure a contentious forced unification, and its land subject to resource exploitation by the United Republic for the next millennium. The Kilton-Cabre Empire was to be the Alliance's next conquest. Between the years of ERA -02-00 and -00-00, several major wars were fought over the possession of the eastern Empire's territory and natives. The young country was compelled to unite to counter this larger threat, but when pressured from all sides by the might of the United Alliance's armies, was forced to give up land to the invaders, squeezing the borders of the country into the peculiar shape it is today. Even as its perimeter crumbled, every attempt by the Alliance to achieve total victory and seize the capital failed. The indigenous armies held out against the United menace for many generations, until the regular ERA. Regular Era ERA 00-00 is the defining date when the large armies of the United Tribal Alliance of the east, and the equally large forces of the Great Empire of the west, encountered one another for the first time on the plains of the Aelborme spit. Diplomatic efforts of peaceful coexistence were futile, as both armies had already seized much land to grow to their respective sizes, and wanted even more, so much as to conquer the entire continent. By this time, all the land surrounding Kilton-Cabre was hostile, occupied either by the United Republic or the Great Imperials. Despite this, their armies managed to defend their homeland against the invaders. By ERA 01-00, the United Republic and their alliance had realized that the Imperials represented the largest threat they had faced thus far, as the scope of the Great Empire's conquests became apparent. At this time, a truce was sought to allow the United Alliance to free up their armies attacking Barb for the battle in the West. An uneasy peace between the two countries was finally brought about. For the next couple of hundred years, the population of Kilton-Cabre grew massively, as a flight of defectors from Robbiya and the United Republic as well as other neighboring countries sought an escape of the war between the Imperials and the United Forces. The population and the country's military grew significantly, elevating it to a status as a mini-superpower. Despite the United Republics' dream of its conquest, they predicted that trying to take the country would result in the same bloody stalemate it was facing in the West. Formation of the Barbine Republic The country continued its coexistence with the United Republic through to the ERA 08-00's, re-establishing itself as a Republic itself in a gesture of domestic and international appeasement. During the Heartland Revolutionary War in ERA 09-01, the country saw a large population growth of refugees from the rebellious country and well as other neighboring countries. Its military developed in line with as the superpowers, with its combat tactics and weapons advancing thanks to a strong industrial base and keen observation of worldwide conflicts and arms developments. Its large military, and low strategic value of the country allowed it to remain independent, and uphold its reputation as a mini-superpower. ERA 09-55 Global Conflict During the ERA 09-55 War, the neutrality of the country was shaken when the army of the Great Empire, following the failure of diplomatic attempts to allow their troops onto Barbine soil, invaded the country, with intentions of striking the far eastern territory of the United Republic. Following a political crisis, and a period of armed confrontation with the Imperials, the Barbine Army stood down, instead allowing the United Republic's military into their territory to drive the Imperials out. Both sides were forbidden from battling near major cities or key historical sites, forcing the two armies to engage each other in the deserts of the east of the country. While the Republic and Imperials generally adhered to these conditions, Barbine military and civilian causalities inevitably occurred, complicating the already tenuous diplomatic situation. The Great Empire eventually managed to triumph against the United Forces, securing a path across Barb and allowing them to attack the far eastern territories of Norta and Drebland. However, a stalemate ensued, and the advance into the Republic interior is halted. As the most destructive conflict in history begins to wind down, the Imperials eventually withdraw their army back to sovereign territory. A brief border war erupts between the UF, who want to chase down the retreating Imperial army through Barb, and the reluctant Barbine military. With the United Forces decimated following the ERA 09-55 Offensive, they have no forces to commit to the costly coming battle, and a ceasefire is reached. Barb is allowed to retain its independence once again. Politics Political History From its establishment in ERA 06-50, the country's government was one of a democratic state, with an elected leader and parliament ruling the country. This established Barb as the first, and as of ERA 10-10, one of the last remaining independant democratic republics on the map. Despite tenuous relations with its neighbours, Barb is in the unique position of being a truly neutral country, with no allegiance any particular superpower. As such, Barbine diplomats have been instrumental in opening dialogue between the three intensely hostile major powers. Through its supervision, agreements such as prisoner exchanges and trans-alliance distribution of post has been possible between the warring nations. Barbine officials have often been recruited as neutral third party observers, responsible for upholding various international treaties, such as the Bilateral Ethics Agreement, which outlines the fair treatment of POWs and non-combatants. Although largely disregarded in times of intense conflict, Barbine diplomatic efforts are credited with preventing unnecessary deaths, overall lessening the level of barbarism between combatants. In ERA 09-10, Barb established the coalition of Non-Partisan Powers, an organisation established to encourage trade between the few remaining independent states, and provide protection for the lives and assets of their merchant fleets during interregional crisis. The body also settles disputes between its member states to prevent armed confrontation with each other. The members of the NPP are: *Barbine Republic (From ERA 09-10, as founder) *Causeway (From ERA 09-14 until dissolution in 09-49) *Free Nation of Wollus (Intermittently from ERA 09-10 to 09-49, 10-23 onwards) *Southern Independent State of Robbiya (From ERA 09-17) *North Zicia (From ERA 10-24) *South Zicia (Intermittently from ERA 09-10 onwards) *Varia (Briefly in ERA 09-10) Military Despite being a relatively small country, Barb has a history of having a very large military. As of ERA 10-10, the combined armed forces of both the Barbine Army, Navy Air Force number around 2,000,000 active personnel, with a possible mobilized strength of 12,000,000, making it the fifth largest army in the world, behind the three major powers and the indigenous North Zician armed forces (after the expansion of the armed forces following the January 10-23 Revolution). Articles of Interest: Equipment of the Barbine Armed Forces (ERA 10-10) Military Doctrine The Barbine Military has, for much of history, been of strong defense and independant preservation, and remains so today (ERA 10-10). Barb has had little interest in the conquering of foreign territories, and has rarely carried out any military actions in this manner. Barb maintains a large military force due to its large population and adoption of conscription and national service. All males and females of Barb, physical and mental abilities permitting, are required to serve in the Barbine Armed Forces from the age of 18 to 24. After which, they may leave the military, however as a career, staying with the military is highly incentivised. Category:Premier Timeline